


Tell it Till I Know Every Bit by Heart

by laskelleta



Category: Aladdin (1992), StarKid Productions Creator & Crew RPF, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskelleta/pseuds/laskelleta
Summary: There were very few times Jasmine had tried to inquire about her mother, who she was and what she looked like. Any time she got a moment with her father, she would try to ask him, but he refused her any information he had. On the rare occasion he mentioned her, Jasmine felt that the sultan would not be able to tell her mother apart from his other wives.
Relationships: Jafar & Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tell it Till I Know Every Bit by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make a note that I do not know anything about the Arabic language. So any names I use, or any words, are all courtesy of google. If something is incorrect, please let me know! :)

There were very few times Jasmine had tried to inquire about her mother, who she was and what she looked like. Any time she got a moment with her father, she would try to ask him, but he refused her any information he had. On the rare occasion he mentioned her, Jasmine felt that the sultan would not be able to tell her mother apart from his other wives.

“Father,” she had asked once, when she was about nine years old.

“Child, I am very busy at the moment,” the man responded, looking over some scrolls with his viziers nearby.

“I know but… I wanted to ask you about my mother.”

Her father hummed, uninterested, not taking his eyes away from the document he held.

“Please, anything! Just one little thing about her,” the girl pleaded.

The sultan sighed. “Your mother fulfilled her duties in giving me a child, after which she left this world. There is nothing more to say. She is dead and the kingdom is no different for it.”

Jasmine’s face burned with anger. A lump formed in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

“How can you not care?” she cried, incredulously. The head vizier stepped forward, but the sultan raised a hand to halt him. Jasmine’s heart thudded in her chest as he rose from the throne and walked calmly toward her. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

“You are not to interrupt me again with this again! Your mother is dead,” he shouted, too close to her face. He dropped his weeping daughter and she lost her balance and fell to the floor. “Leave,” he demanded, fiercely. 

Jasmine didn’t have to be told again. She ran away from the throne room, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn’t even know where she was going. Anywhere to get away. When she had finally tired herself out, she collapsed. She pulled herself up and crawled into a little corner near a door, and as she continued to cry, the door opened.

Jasmine looked up to see Ja'far, whose face was immediately filled with concern. He knelt down next to her.

“Princess,” he said. “What’s wrong?” He pulled out a small square of fabric and held it out to her.

“Go on,” he said. She put her nose to it and blew. “Good girl. Now, tell me. What’s the matter?”

“I tried to- but he wouldn’t- and I just-” Her breathing was quick and heavy. Jafar moved so he could rub her back.

“Slow down, my dear. Slowly.”

She eventually caught her breath. Her cries had slowed to tears. Ja'far felt his heart would burst. Seeing the princess cry made him want to cry.

“If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. But I want you to know that whatever is on your mind, I will always listen.”

Jasmine was quiet for another minute then looked up at him.

“Ja'far… can you tell me about my 'umi?”

Ja'far felt his heart stop and his brain short circuit. Allah, he knew the day would come when she would start asking questions, and of course the sultan wasn’t going to be any help. Clearly she had tried asking him, and here they were.

He was tempted to say no, that he didn’t really know her and couldn’t tell her anything. But this girl had been lied to enough. She deserved to know.

“I can tell you everything about her.”

Jasmine’s eyes lit up. “Really? W-what color was her hair?”

“Her hair was bronze.” Beautiful, Jasmine thought.

“What about her eyes?”

“She had eyes like honey.” Just like she did.

“What was her favorite food?”

“Mangoes.” Ooh! Hers too!

She tried to think of a really good one. “What was her name?”

Ja'far hesitated, and Jasmine tried to understand what he was thinking, when he finally answered.

“Her name was Scheherazade.”

“Scheherazade,” Jasmine breathed. She closed her eyes blissfully as she painted the picture in her mind.

“Ja'far?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Did she love me?”

He did not hesitate in answering this time. “She loved you so much, Princess. She loved you more than anything in the world. You were her (our) greatest accomplishment. There is so much of her in you.”

Jasmine noticed a tear slip from her advisor's eye. She looked away, but scooted closer to him and leaned into his warmth. He in turn, slipped an arm around her and held her. He rubbed her arm gently.

“Do you feel a little bit better?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you, Ja'far.”

“You’re welcome my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene between Jafar and Jasmine. There are snippets in Like a Tiny Seed but I wanted something a little more in depth. No I did not proof read this. I am going to bed now.


End file.
